epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShaunoftheRed/Seth MacFarlane vs Matt Groening
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!!! SETH MACFARLANE!!! VS!!! MATT GROENING!!! BEGIN!!! Matt Groening: Let me start off this battle by letting you know you'll fail, Because just like our cartoons, I'm the one who will prevail, You're stupid Family Guy is gonna make me cry, It makes me think that in the future cartoons will eventually die, Because your shows are overrated, your audience is uneducated, and not to mentioned while you're outdated, we're completely unrelated you're Immensely hated by everyone including me! Your shows are feeble attemps at clever, pop culture jokes, That's all you are now anyway, Don't even deny or provoke, All you ever do is rip off other peoples' ideas, So just for that I'm gonna make sure you end up like ann Perry. Ha! Seth MacFarlane: What do you do when a boy is born with no arms or legs? you name him Matt. This is how you'll end up anyway, by the end of this fight because you're too fat, And this is what'll happen to you at the throttle of your bottle and rattle, You'll get beaten like a chicken and you'll defo lose this battle, The Simpsons was great in the past but got crap after season 20, Just let it die in peace man! 24 years is plenty! Family Guy and American Dad are The Simpsons 2.0, Futurama? Simsons? It's time for that shit to go, C'mon man Stewie and Brian! Would beat you like a bully, no lying! And then I'll have you Phillip J. Frying! In the the pan where you'll be dying! My shows are watched and loved by teens and adults around this great nation, your shows are too childish, not funny and just irritating. Matt Groening: You think you're puny raps can even compare to my rhymes? It's not like you have ideas and plotlines anywhere near the likes of mines I am the king of today's animation. You got famous because of me man! You're the king of pretty shitty shows! Try not to have a hissyfitty if you can, I would bring Homer into this but I don't need help beating you, I'll beat you without the help of Bart, Flanders or Apu, How many times to I need to say? My imagination is superior, It's pretty clear that you're pretty gay. You're animation is inferior, I'd whip your ass some more but I've got cartoons to make, Don't step on a rake and make a mistake with your shows that are just fake, Seth MacFarlane: Woah, you're so full of shit! You clearly don't know how this goes. I'm funnier, better looking and at least my mother's not a hoe! I'd hit you hard on your ass! But it looks like someone's beaten me to it, I'm callin' you gay idiot. It looks like you'll be the one to have a hissyfit! And futhermore... Walt Disney: And futhermore, STOP with all of your intolerable speach! You're just Matt's bitch he owns your ass and there is something he could teach! Your shows are not funny Seth. They're badly written and have character flaws. You lack in imagination, no wonder this battle was gonna be your loss! And stop smirking Matt; your shows are no prize either, You've been eating too much; with all that rapping you'll need a breather, Why'd you make your little guys yellow? That's just plain retarded, I own your ass with my classic films so all your raps will be discarded, Now I gotta leave because I cannot take much more of your bitchiness, C'mon mickey, let's go, '''Mickey: '''I guess we'll see which bitch is the snitchiest! Haha! WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! My Conclusion: Yeah all in all I felt that this was pretty good. But I wanna see what you guys think. I might start taking suggestions.. seriously I'll do anything :) Who won? you decide! Matt Groening Seth MacFarlane Walt Disney Category:Blog posts